freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet
FNaF2 = '''The Puppet' is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jump scare, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lips, painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is similar to that of a sock monkey, with its round, oblong shape, white buttons, stubby hands with three fingers, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It has no hair or head accessories. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics seem to have some sort of problem where having no noise will cause them to malfunction and try to find sources of noise; in this case, the player's office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the player will be attacked by the Puppet and receive a game over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As the music box unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music has ended and the Puppet is beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, the Puppet will begin to move towards the office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the music box is wound up after it's left the prize corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards the office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. Once he leaves the prize corner, there is no way to bring him back to the prize corner. You will know he has left if you hear the tune "Pop Goes the Weasel" play. Audio The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. Trivia *The Puppet is one of the only two characters that will attack while the player dons the Freddy Mask, alongside Foxy. *While the Puppet is an antagonist, it does not seem to be an animatronic due to its lack of an endoskeleton. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, the Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying in the player's face as they look around. |-| Images = ThePuppetFullBody.png|A full-body shot of the Puppet. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in a teaser, brightened. ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. Tumblr nevfz6WV591rdnl4po1 500.gif|The Puppet attacking the player (click to animate). ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet launching as it starts to attack the player. Puppet.png|The Puppet attacking the player. ThePuppetEmerging.png|The puppet starting to emerge from the present. ThePuppetRising.png|The puppet has risen from the present box. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Missing Pictures Category:Missing Sounds